All Mixed Together
by AngelGoneDevil69
Summary: What happens when you mix Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the students and teachers at the House of Night?Read to find out!Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Interference From The Ministry

This is a mix between Harry Potter and House of Night. It takes place in Harry's fifth year and right after they banish Kalona and Neferet in Hunted although my version of what happened is a little different from the actual one and in my story Zoey is high priestess of the blur and the red fledglings. By the way, this is my first story ever so please review, even if you review saying it was the worst story you ever read I will be grateful.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT!

CHAPTER 1

Zoey's POV

I walked into the Great Hall ignoring all the stares from what must be the Hogwarts students at me and the other vamps and fledglings . "Did it just get real quiet in here or is it just me?" she smiled to herself at the sound of her best friend Stevie Rae's voice.

God this had been a tiring week. First the ancient immortal Kalona comes out of the Earth, in a shower of blood, so me and my friends had to bolt from our home at the House of Night. Then she found out she was the reincarnation of the dead dirt girl created to love Kalona. Then her almost ex boyfriend Heath showed up at the tunnels and she got attacked by one of the freaking Raven-Mockers (which are the half raven half human sons of you guessed it Kalona). So she had to go back to the House of Night and face her evil bitch of an ex-high priestess and Kalona. Had to break out of the House of Night and get to the abbey of the Benedictine nuns. And finally I along with the help of the sisters, my grandma, and my group of friends we banished Neferet, Kalona, and the Raven-Mockers. Which finally proved to all the other blue fledglings and my professors that Neferet, Kalona, and the Raven-Mockers are evil, and they made me the new high priestess.

Like I said this week has been tiring. Anyway, we couldn't go back to the House of Night because of the fact that it was destroyed. I was a little worried about that, but when I contacted Professor Dumbledore and told him the problem he said that we were always welcome here at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Earth to Z." Aphrodite pulled me out of my mental babble. I motioned for the for everyone to stop, and approached the Headmaster.

"You must be the amazing Zoey Redbird." I nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry's POV

The sorting had just ended. I watched as a group of people entered the room. They were very strange they all had ether a outline of a blue or red crescent moon or a filled blue or red crescent moon with designs around it.

All except for three of them. A girl with icy blue eyes and long blonde hair, as well as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes had no mark at all. They looked out of place in the group but yet like they belonged. What looked like she must be the leader had a filled crescent moon with designs around it, as well as designs on her palms, chest and shoulders. It looked like there were more going down her back but her tank top covered them.

She approached Professor Dumbledore at the staff table and he stood up. "You must be the amazing Zoey Redbird." The girl nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I could faintly hear every one in the Great Hall muttering confused. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore called. The room fell quiet. "Thank you. This is Zoey Redbird of a school called the House of Night. Give her your respect for a few minutes so she can explain why she is here." He motioned to the girl.

"Thank you Professor. Hi everyone as you heard I am Zoey Redbird I am the high priestess of Tulsa's House of Night. These are my fledglings." She motioned to the rest of the group. "We are vampyres." A shocked gasp echoed around the room. "And we will be staying here for the duration of the school year. We are a little different from your version of vampyres, but there is one thing you got right. We need blood." Another gasp. "Also the red vamps and fledglings will burn in the sunlight, though the blue won't. And," She turned to her group. "you guys know you have major bloodlust issues, so be sure to drink the blood the house-elves have provided at every meal. Also, remember we have a full moon ritual tonight." She turned back to us. " You are welcome to join us at the ritual tonight as well as the ones that proceed it. Thank you for listening to me and I look forward to a great year with you."

Dumbledore and the staff started clapping and the students followed. "Thank you Zoey. You and your fledglings and vampyres may have a seat. Now, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked, for what he tells me is the four hundredth and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be found on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

Next, I would like to introduce a two new changes in staff members we have with us, one we welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank who will be filling in for Professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. " We clapped. "She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge." I whispered.

"May we sit here?" I looked up and saw the girl and some of her group standing behind me . "Sure." I answered. They sat down. I'm Zoey Redbird," She said. "and these are my friends Stevie Rae Johnson, Aphrodite Lafonte, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, James Stark," "Its just Stark!" "Jack Twist, and Darius." She finished. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley." I said. "Nice to meet you." She remarked. "You too." I whispered back. Everyone else seemed too shocked to speak.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" "Hem, hem." Umbridge stood up. Dumbledore sat down. "Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." She said in high-pitched, girlish, too sweet voice. "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

I looked around no one looked happy to me. "I'm sure were going to be great friends ." She continued. 'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the training of young witches and wizards of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must passed down through generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She stopped for a second then started again. " Every headmaster and headmistress something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Umbridge didn't seem to notice that absolutely no one was listening to her. Not even Hermione who always paid attention and listened to teachers.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead but I noticed several of them only brought their hands together once or twice before stopping. A few of the students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, having only listened to a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Dumbledore said, bowing to her. "Now-as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Yes, it certainly was illuminating." The blonde girl called Aphrodite said in a low voice.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you saying you enjoyed that?" I asked. "That was the dullest speech I've ever heard!"

"I said illuminating not enjoyable." She smirked. "It explained a lot."

"It did?" I said in surprise. "It sounded like a loud of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden within the waffle." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Was there?" Zoey said. "Like what?"

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?" She said impatiently.

"What does it mean?" I asked her wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

She stopped smirking." It means," She said in a worried tone. "that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

That's it for chapter one. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner With The Vamps

Hey, I'm back! By the way Aph is what Zoey calls Aphrodite. I just wanted you to know its not a typo.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything except the plot I would be doing a TV interview right now not writing a fanfiction!

_She stopped smirking." It means," She said in a worried tone. "that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."_

CHAPTER 2

Zoey's POV

I sighed. The plates filled up with food and we started eating. I got a really creepy feeling about that wasn't going to be good as soon as Aph said it.

"I think your right." The boy beside me said.

"Me too." Stevie Rae agreed.

"Me three." Stark said.

"Sadly I have to agree." Damien said.

"Ditto" The twins said together.

"Its probably true." Darius said.

"I think so too." Jack said.

"Why can't anything be easy?" I groaned.

The boy, Harry, laughed. "What?" I asked curiously. "Its just that I was thinking the exact same thing!" He said. I just noticed everyone was staring at the two of us. "So what is a high priestess anyway?" He asked. "Its kind of like the headmaster here. The high priestess runs the school and such." "And that's you right?" "Yep, that's me."

"Yeah, she's the chosen one blah, blah, blah whatever." Aph commented.

"Ignore her." Shaunee said.

"Yeah, she's always this much of a bitch." Erin chimed in.

Wow, you two are like twins!" Harry laughed. "Are you like psychic or something?" I asked. "No. Why?" "Well, that's what we call them. The twins!" Damien answered for me.

"Are they always this silent?" I motioned to his friends. "No," He said. "usually I can't get them to shut up. Why so quiet guys?" They stared. Then the bushy-haired girl snapped out of it. "Oh sorry. What did you say Harry?"

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it was unimportant, so don't stress about it Granger." I turned around and saw a pale boy, with blond hair, and a pointy face. I was getting another feeling and this one said I wasn't going to like this boy at all. "How would you know what's unimportant and what's not. I highly doubt you've said anything important in your entire lifetime." For once, I wasn't annoyed by Aph's hatefulness at all. "No offense" She finished. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." He growled. "Sure I do, I'm dealing with some arrogant wizard, who thinks he's all that, and probably needs to be taught a lessen." She retorted. "Whatev, maybe this will explain what I'm talking about." He threw down a newspaper and stalked off.

Harry scowled at the newspaper. Confused, I scanned the front page. I could see why he didn't like it. the news said that he and Dumbledore had gone mad, he was lying about some dark wizard called You-Know-Who being back, and that he was an attention-seeking brat. I may have just met him, but I was willing to bet my life he was telling the truth.

"You know what this reminds me of twin?" Shaunee said pulling me out of my daze. I looked up. "The situation we were in just a few weeks ago?" Erin replied. "Right you are twin!"

Harry looked confused.

"You see," Stevie Rae explained. "before we came here there was two people, actually one vamp, one ancient immortal who everyone-" "Except us." Damien interrupted "yeah, except us thought was good. And we kept telling them that they were evil and no one believed us either." She said. "You just stick to your story and in the end you too will have the satisfaction of proving everyone wrong. Just like we did." Aph smirked. I smiled, I really love my friends. "I hope so." He said sadly. "You will." I said, getting one of those feelings where I know I'm saying the exactly right thing. "It doesn't seem like it now when your stuck when your stuck in the middle of this whole mess, but in the end the truth will triumph over all." "Against all odds!" Stark said smiling. "Through everything!" Darius commented. "No matter what!" Jack added sweetly. "That's a promise." I finished.

Harry's POV

"That's a promise." Zoey finished

"Thanks." I smiled. "We're just giving the facts." Shaunee said. "Yeah cuz we've been there." Erin added. "The only real difference is that in our case everyone knew Neferet and Kalona were there they just didn't believe they were evil, but in your case they know that this- actually who is it, they don't say?" Damien asked.

"His name is Lord Voldemort, but, for reasons I can not understand, everyone is to afraid to say it, so they call him You-Know-Who."

"I thought no one believed he was back." Stevie Rae said puzzled. "They are still afraid to say the name." He replied, shaking his head. "How can they be afraid to say a name if they don't even believe he's back?" Aphrodite said. "I have no idea."

"So anyway, in your case they know this Lord Voldemort person is evil, they just don't believe he's back. Right?" Damien said. "Yeah, weird isn't it?" I replied. "Totally. " Zoey agreed. as she started her spaghetti.

"I thought vampyres couldn't be near garlic." I said, even though they were making me feel better than I had since that night in the graveyard, I wanted to change the subject. They all laughed. "Nah, we vampyres love our garlic." Erin said. "We eat on everything!" Shaunee chimed in. "Spaghetti, soup, toast, rolls, " Erin put in. "but not on yogurt "Shaunee added. "No twin, that would be gross." Erin finished up.

"Do you two share a brain?" Aphrodite asked. I laughed again. Yeah, the garlic thing is total BS." Zoey said, obviously to stop them from bickering again. I turned my attention back to her.

May I ask you a question? I asked nervously. "Ok." She replied. "Why do you have so many extra marks?" I said. "I mean lots have some on their face, but not anywhere else."

The ones that have some on their face are full vamps, they've completed the change." She explained. "I'm still a fledgling-" "But she is the most gifted fledgling there has ever been so she has extra marks." Stevie Rae proudly. I have affinities for all five of the elements. They have affinities too, Damien is air, Shaunee fire, Erin water and Stevie Rae earth. Also Jack has one for technology, Dallas," She pointed to a red fledgling. "for electricity, Lenobia," She pointed to a adult vamp now. "for horses, and Stark here can never miss what he shoots at with his bow and arrows. I mean NEVER." Whoa, that is completely awesome!" I said. They all laughed. I relaxed.

May I ask you another question? I asked. This time without a trace of nervousness in my voice. "Sure!" She replied. "Why does everyone have a mark except her and that guy?" I added as he joined the table. "They don't have marks because their human." She said. I was surprised.

Their human? I said disbelievingly. "Yes, don't rub it in." Aphrodite snapped. "What did I do?" I asked Zoey. "Nothing, its not you, Aph doesn't like the fact that she is a human. Though not a normal one. Aph has visions. Real ones. Of future disasters." Zoey said.

"Wow! That's really cool!" I exclaimed. "Ha! You try having the damn visions, they're a pain in the ass. " Aphrodite said.

Aph, be nice. Zoey said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, the word nice isn't in my vocab, Z." She replied smugly.

Zoey was just about to retort, when Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope you enjoyed your feast. And before you go, I would like to inform you that all wizards and vampyres are taking both a Wizards 101 class and a Vampyres 101 class, both taught by Remus Lupin, who could not join us tonight. You mean it is a full moon so he is currently a werewolf. I thought. "These are designed so you can learn more about each other." He said. "Well then, off you trot."

A loud screech echoed across the room as everyone stood up.

"Well, we better get to the Full Moon Ritual. Wanna come?" Zoey asked me. "Sure, that sounds like fun." I said. Actually, it really did sound cool. I was very interested in the vamps. "How about you guys?" I asked my friends.

"Nah" They shook their heads. "we're tired we're gonna get to sleep, but maybe we'll come to the next one." Hermione said speaking for the whole group.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged. "See you in the morning."

"It was nice meeting you." Zoey said. While her friends nodded smiling and waving. "See you around."

"Yeah see you." Hermione said. Come on Ron we're supposed to show the first years where to go. " "Oh yeah. Hey you lot, midgets, over here. "Don't call them that, Gryffindor first years this way." Hermione said, as they all walked off.

"Lead the way, Zoey " I said. "Alright, everyone follow me." She said to her friends, the fledglings, the vamps, and I, and we headed out onto the grounds.

Hope you liked it. Please Review. Even if you hated it. Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Full Moon Ritual

Hey, its me again. I don't really have anything to say this time. Oh except Erik is not dating Zoey, they are just good friends. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…blah, blah, blah.

_"Lead the way, Zoey " I said. "Alright, everyone follow me." She said to her friends, the fledglings, the vamps, and I, and we headed out onto the grounds._

CHAPTER 3

Harry's POV

I saw five candles. Four were laying on the ground one was on a table. My guess is they represented the five elements. "The candles represent the five elements." Zoey whispered to me. Huh, good guess.

All of the vamps and fledglings went over to sit except Zoey, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie Rae, went and sat down.

"Come on, lets get seats." Stark said. Him, Aphrodite, Jack, Darius, and I sat down up front. Another vamp came and sat with us. "Hey Erik, merry meet." Jack said. "Merry meet Jack , Darius, Stark, Aphrodite, and…." "Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Merry meet Harry. I'm Erik, Erik Night." He said. "That's ironic." I said. "What?" He asked, looking confused. "That you're a vamp, which are supposed be creatures of the night, and your last name is Night." I replied, thinking he would be angry. To my surprise he laughed. "I guess it is. I never really thought about that before." He said smiling. "Why does everyone say merry meet?" I asked, suddenly. "Its kind of our way of saying hello." He replied.

"Merry meet everyone." Zoey called from the center of the circle. "Merry meet." We all replied. "Welcome everyone to the full moon ritual."

She walked over to Damien. "It fills our lungs and gives us life. We breathe it in with our first breath so it is only fitting that it is the first element I call to this circle. Come to me air." She lit the candle and amazingly the wind created a mini tornado around everyone. It made me want to laugh with joy. She continued to Shaunee. "It heats us and keeps us safe and warm with its passionate flame. Come to me fire." I got real warm all of the sudden. I could hear a fire crackling. It was hot. Literally. But it felt good. Zoey moved to Erin. It washes and quenches us. "Water is a perfect balance for fire, just like Erin is a perfect twin for Shaunee! Come to me water." I could feel the water rushing against me though there was nothing there. I could hear the sound of he ocean, taste the salty air. It sustains, surrounds, supports and nurtures us. Come to me earth." I could hear birds and playing children. Smell fresh grass, hay, flowers, and homemade pie. Feel the wet, grassy ground beneath my feet. Zoey returned to the middle of the circle. "It is what makes us unique. It is what we are before we are born and what we will someday return to. Come to me spirit." I felt my soul lift within me. For the first time, since the graveyard, I felt good. I mean really good.

Zoey looked out at everyone and sighed. "Yeah, its bad." She started. "We don't know what Neferet and Kalona are up to. We don't know how strong they've gotten. We don't know if they know where we are. They could have the rest of the vamp community behind them, including the high council. We don't know how much damage they are doing out there." She said.

"However we do know that they are extremely powerful, and extremely evil. They have a whole bunch of demon-like creatures called the Raven-Mockers on their side who are also powerful and evil. We know that we are pretty safe here though."

"What will happen if they find us." A fledgling said. We will get all of including the wizards and witches of Hogwarts underground where they will be safe, then we will fight. Hopefully we will win." She answered.

"What about rejection to the change?" Another fledgling asked. "Look around there are plenty of adult vamps to keep us healthy." Zoey said. "Some of us will still reject but we will have to deal with that when it happens."

"Okay that is it for tonight. Nyx we ask that you please watch over, help, and protect us. We love and appreciate you." Zoey said. She took a deep breath. "Thank you spirit you have done well. You may now depart. You were wonderful earth. Thank you, you may depart. You did a magnificent job fire. You may depart now with my thanks. Last, but not least, air. You were absolutely amazing, as always. Thank you, you may depart. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again. " She said.

"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again. " We all echoed. Everyone got up to leave. We walked over to where Zoey was cleaning up.

"That was so awesome that I can't even describe how awesome it was." I said, speechless. "Thanks!" Zoey said smiling at me. "Shall we go back inside?" She asked. "We shall." I answered.

We chatted about random things and before I knew it we had arrived at the Fat

Lady.

"This is where I leave." I said. "Alright. Bye Harry, it was really nice meeting you!" Zoey said. "Bye!" The others called. "Yeah bye." I said and I turned to leave, but then remembered something. I turned around. "Hey, Zoey!" She looked back. "Yeah?" "What is rejection to the change?" I asked. They all looked solemn. When a fledglings body rejects to the change they…" She gulped then took a deep breath. "they cough up all their blood until they die. There is no way to stop it. All you can do is sit there and comfort them until… until it happens." She sobbed. "That's awful." I exclaimed. She nodded. "Neferet did something to bring fledglings back to life, which created the red fledglings, but I don't know what it was. She's evil so it was probably dark magic of some sort. At first they were awful, and had no humanity, but they're ok now that they have it back." She said sadly. "Wow, that's terrible." They all nodded. "And the worst part is," Zoey continued "it will still happen. It always does. Always has, always will. It even happened when we were at the House of Night. You might even have to see it." She said. "That's horrible but at least I am forewarned, and will know what to do if it does happen. Goodnight you guys, Ill see you at breakfast." I said. "Night, Harry." Zoey said. "Night." The rest of them said, and they walked away.

"Pig snout." I said to the Fat Lady. "Indeed." She replied. I entered the common room and was surprised to find Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sitting there, waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4:Issues With Trust

Hey! Just so you know in my version Neville knows everything. About Sirius, and the order, and whatnot. And he was at Grimmauld Place over the summer too. Nothing else I have to say. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

_I entered the common room and was surprised to find Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George sitting there, waiting for me._

CHAPTER 4

Harry's POV

"Hey, guys! I thought you were tired and wanted to go to sleep?" I said? "Couldn't sleep." She said shortly. "How was the full moon ritual thingy?" "It was amazing! You guys should have come." Harry I don't trust the vamps-" She blurted. The others looked at her. "I mean we don't trust the vamps, and we don't think you should either." She finished.

"Why not? They're really nice." I said. "Harry, THEY. ARE. VAMPYRES." Fred yelled. "So?" I said, trying to stay calm. "SO?" George screamed. "Harry, you've taken defense class. You know what vamps have done." Ginny reasoned. "Some of the myths were untrue." I said. "They drink blood. Look what some of them have done to our kind." She repeated. I snapped. That hit a nerve. "SOME OF THEM!" I yelled, furious now. "SOME WIZARDS DO HORRIBLLE THINGS TOO! LOOK AT VOLDEMORT! LOOK AT THE DEATH EATERS! LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE! DOES THAT MEAN PEOPLE SHOULD HATE OUR KIND FROM WHAT A FEW OF US HAVE DONE?" No one had a response to that. They just stared at me with disbelief, and pity in their eyes, which just made me more angry. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. Look, I'm tired I'm going to bed." I tried to sound calm, but you could still hear the anger in my voice.

I stormed up to the dormitory and slammed onto the bed. I was still breathing heavily, but I was starting to relax and drift off into sleep.

Zoey's POV

"So that was one weird ritual." I said. I was just trying to break the awkward silence. Yeah, really weird but that's probably just cuz we weren't at the House Of Night. Just like its gonna be weird going to classes in the day, and sleeping at night again." Damien said. We were headed up to our dorm, or rather down. Our dorm was underground, because well we are vamps. "Yeah that's gonna be super weird." Stevie Rae said. "Well I think it will be good for us to get a little change from the-" Erin started.

" life-threatening, world-ending stuff we're used to." Shaunee finished. As usual they were finishing each others sentences.

"Hey, Z? Are you alright." Aph said. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired." I said. "Me too." Jack said with a yawn, as if to punctuate his words. We had reached the portrait of a pretty witch, with long, rich, dark, brown hair that had a neon pink streak in it.

"Password?" She said, in a light, airy voice, that chimed like a silver bells. "Nyx." I replied. "Enter."

We walked into the common room. It was set up just like back at the house of night. There were comfy couches, and squashy bean bag chairs to sit in. There were many flat screen TVs, with DVD players, and a large cabinet filled with DVDs. I felt at home.

"Hey guys I wasn't kidding about being tired I'm gonna go to bed." I said. "Me too." They all chorused.

I shared a dorm with Stevie Rae, Aph, and the Twins. We went up, changed, turned out the lights, and hopped into bed hopped into bed, for some good girl gossip.

"Wow, I almost forgot what being a new kid was like." Erin said. "Yeah same here." Shaunee added. "But being here is bringing those memories back real fast." Erin commented. "Yeah, its new, but we'll adjust ya'll, so chillax." Stevie Rae said.

"The wizards are gonna hate us, because of what we are." Aph said. "Not all of them." I said. "Yeah, that one tonight was really nice." Stevie Rae said. "Yeah, but maybe he was sent by the wizards to spy on us." Aph said, her eyes widening. I rolled my eyes. "Brilliant theory Aph. Bravo!" I commented sarcastically. "Only there's one flaw in that amazing conclusion of yours, they all think he's mad, remember?" "Oh yeah." She said. I rolled my eyes again. Goddess she could be annoying sometimes. Understatement.

"This so much like what happened us, its freaky." "Super freaky." Shaunee said "Totally." Erin added. "Its like a flashback, or something. Except its not happening to us. Thank the goddess for that." I sighed. "I know. But its really horrible what they're doing to Harry. I mean we all know how it feels." "Yep, we do." Stevie Rae said. "Ditto." The twins said in unison. "Sadly." Aph added. "I wish there was something we could do to help." Stevie Rae put in.

I yawned. "I'm sleepy we can talk more about this some other time." "Ok." They chorused. "Night." I heard four different "Night" whispered to me in four different voices.

I laid back. It really was horrible what they were doing to Harry, but it was not my problem so I wasn't going to get involved.

Boy was I wrong.

Hermione's POV

I watched as Harry stormed up to his dormitory. "What are we gonna do about him?" Fred blurted as soon as Harry shut the door. "I don't know." I said. "What can we do?" "Not much." Ginny said. "He obviously likes the vamps."

"Why wont he listen to us, we're his friends, and he just met them, AND they're vampyres." Ron said in an annoyed, and disbelieving tone. "Maybe he really is mad." George suggested.

'That still leaves the main question, what are we going to do." I said. How about we write to Sirius. Maybe he can talk some sense into his godson." Neville suggested with a shrug. "That's actually a really good idea." I said brightly. "Alright then let's write to Sirius." George said. I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. "I'll do the actual writing." I said . We sat down, and wrote…

Dear Sirius,

Sorry to bother you so soon after we left, but we have a bit of a problem. You see, we don't know if you've heard, but there are vampyres staying at Hogwarts for the duration of the school year. The problem is we tried to tell Harry that they are dangerous, and untrustworthy, but he won't listen. Apparently, he both likes, and trusts the vamps. He even went to this Full Moon Ritual thingy that the vamps we're doing. For all he knew they could have offered him up as a sacrifice! Luckily, they didn't, but can you try to talk some sense into him? We think he might listen to you. We just don't want him to get himself hurt.

Sincerely,

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George , And Neville

"That should do it." I sighed. Then picked the note up, slipped it into the envelope, and sealed it. "We can get one of the school owls to deliver it." "We should send it now," Ginny said. "so the ministry won't intercept it." Another good idea." I commented. "We're on a roll." Fred said as he high-fived George.

We silently left the common room. "Where do you think you're going?" The Fat Lady shouted. "Shhhhh!" We all hissed at her. We moved quickly and silently up the stairs and into the owlry.

We picked out a large, mocha-colored, tawny owl, with dark, chocolate-colored eyes. I tied the note to its leg. "Take this to Sirius Black at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." I whispered to it. It took flight. We watched it until we couldn't see it anymore.

We tiptoed back to the Fat Lady. "Pig snout." George whispered. "Where have you been?" She yelled. "Shhhhh!" We hissed again.

"Hopefully, that will work." I said.

Sirius' POV

Stuck in this stupid house. With no one to talk to, except Kreacher. Merlin, life is frustrating. I don't want to be here. All these years I finally got away from this place, and now-

An owl swooped into the room, and landed on the coffee table in front of me. I t stuck out its leg.

I untied the note from its leg. It had my name on it. It was in Hermione's handwriting. I wondered what she wanted.

"What's that?" Remus asked. He had just walked in with Albus. "A note from Hermione." I said, with a hint of surprise still in my voice. "What about?" Albus asked. "I don't know. Let's find out." I ripped it open, took out the note, and read…

Dear Sirius,

Sorry to bother you so soon after we left, but we have a bit of a problem. You see, we don't know if you've heard ,but there are vampyres staying at Hogwarts for the duration of the school year. The problem is we tried to tell Harry that they are dangerous, and untrustworthy, but he won't listen. Apparently, he both likes, and trusts the vamps. He even went to this Full Moon Ritual thingy that the vamps we're doing. For all he knew they could have offered him up as a sacrifice! Luckily, they didn't, but can you try to talk some sense into him? We think he might listen to you. We just don't want him to get himself hurt.

Sincerely,

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George , And Neville

"What do I do?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "You write to Harry and tell him not to trust the vampyres." Said, surprisingly, Albus. 'But Albus" I said. "if you don't trust the vamps, why did agree to let them stay in the castle for" I glanced back at the note. "the duration of the school year?" Remus and I looked at him curiously.

"Because they were in danger. I could not turn them down when they were so obviously in peril. They agreed to all of my terms, so I let them come. I do not however trust them." He said.

"So you think I should tell Harry not to trust them?" I asked. "Sirius, they're vampyres. They can't be trusted." "Remus clarified Remus is right." Albus said. "  
Harry shouldn't trust them." "Alright. I'll write to Harry." I said with a shrug. "Good. Now, we must be off to Hogwarts. Goodbye Sirius." Albus said. Goodbye Professor, Remus." I said. "Bye Sirius." Remus said, and they left.

I sighed, sat down, grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill, and wrote…

That's all for now. You know the drill.


End file.
